poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Easy Come, Easy Gopher
"Easy Come, Easy Gopher" is the first segment of the ninth episode of the third season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It originally aired on November 3, 1990. Synopsis Rabbit becomes annoyed when Gopher decides to build an “Ultimate Tunnel” outside his house. Plot The story opens with Pooh, Tigger, Piglet and Rabbit digging up another river leading into Rabbit’s garden, to help keep his plants moist. Then Gopher appears and tells the story of his Great-Grandpappy dreaming The Ultimate Tunnel, and he wants to make the dream reality. Gopher tells Rabbit that The Ultimate Tunnel starts in his home, and Rabbit has no choice but to let him ruin his home. When Pooh accidentally gets some honey on a work board with the tunnel equation on it, Rabbit encourages this and rewrites a part of the equation. Gopher is confused with the new equation, and Rabbit fakes disappointment, saying he’ll just have to live without it. Then Gopher has to follow the equation and instead ruins Piglet’s house. Then Gopher digs straight under Tigger’s house, just as Tigger is taking a dive into the water around it. Then Gopher digs straight around a tree with a beehive on it that Pooh was attempting to get. Pooh, Tigger and Piglet call a meeting at Piglet’s house and decide to change Gopher’s equation back to the way it was. Pooh, Tigger and Piglet find Rabbit at the equation, as he has realized the damage to their homes he’s caused and he is trying to put the equation back to normal. They all re-make the equation, and Rabbit says that they have to build the tunnel in order to make things right. It takes all night to make a mega-deep tunnel inside Rabbit’s house, but the tunnel caves in and splits Rabbit’s garden in different sections. Then Gopher appears and says that The Ultimate Tunnel plan has failed, Grandpappy's dream is gone forever, and that he tried to make their homes important by including them in the tunnel, and they sure can clear up after it. Rabbit's garden in put back to normal, and Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit and Piglet make a mill. Unfortunately, the mill falls apart, and Gopher has made his own creation, The Super Tunnel, at the top of Rabbit’s house. Rabbit accepts it, and Tigger says that he is one lucky guy. Characters * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Rabbit * Gopher * Gopher’s Great-Grandpappy (in Gopher’s flashback) Cast Gallery Easycomeeasygopher.JPG|Title Card It_has_to_go_under_tigger's.jpg|Gopher decides digging under Tigger’s house, following the instructions to his Grandpappy’s ultimate tunnel. RabbitinToBeeorNottoBee.jpg|Rabbit sitting next to a water pump in his garden, thinking about what he's done by altering Gopher’s equations. TiggerandRabbitinToBeeorNottoBee.jpg|Tigger after falling into Gopher’s ultimate tunnel while diving into his moat. Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:Vhs Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 3 Category:1990 Episodes Category:Stubs Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Stub Category:Book Category:Nintrndo ds game Category:Nintendo Ds Game Category:Gopher episode Category:Rabbit episode